Music Fun!
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: Uh Oh! MMonkey.Meeca has a plan and the plan is she's going to make the others...SING! Man, this is going to be a funny story! Please Read! R&R! Between K & K plus. Chapter 28 up! Please read chapter 25 & 27! And that's the end of my story!
1. Music Fun!

Music Fun! Guest Characters: M.Meeca & Kiyoshi

All right 3 stories in a row! I'm on a roll!

M.Meeca: Alright I'm in this one!

Me: Yup!

Kiyoshi: I'm in this on, too!

Me: Yup!

Kiyoshi: ((Looks at readers)) FREEDOM EVERYONE SHOULD HAVE FREEDOM!

Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Oh boy.

M.Meeca: On with the story!

* * *

It was another boring day in the robot Chiro and Otto were playing videogames, Nova and Meeca watching them play videogames, Antauri and Gibson were playing chess, and Sparx was chasing Kiyoshi around the robot when Meeca had an idea...for once. (M.Meeca: Why I Ada!)

"Why don't we sing to some music!" Meeca said

"Yeah!" Nova and Kiyoshi yelled

"I don't know." Antauri said

"Pwease!" Meeca begged

"Oh fine."

"Nova, Kiyoshi and I sing first!"

"SAY WHAT!" Nova and Kiyoshi yelled

"Come on" she said dragging them away

The came back 10 minutes later and the boys coudn't belive there eyes!

Kiyoshi was on the right side of Meeca and she was wearing two red wrist bands, a blue choker with white stars on it with a F on it colored in red and white strips, (American Flag!) she also wore a necklece with a yellow lighting bolt on it, and she wore a hat that looked like the american flag!

Nova was on the left side of Meeca and she wore a black choker with a red fire sign, she also wore Meeca's brown gloves, and she wore sunglasses on her head!

Meeca was standing in the middle and she wore a ruby red braclet, her belt & her choker with the sapphire on it, and white rimed goggles on her head!

"Wow" is all Sparx could say

"It's time ta sing girls!" Meeca said

"Yeah!" Nova and Kiyoshi said

The went up to the mics. and the music started and they started to sing...

_**M.Meeca: **_

_You ask me why _

_I change the color of my hair (yeah) _

_You ask me why _

_I need 32 pairs of shoes (to wear) _

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things _

_It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go _

_You try to understand _

_but you don't have a clue... _

_**All Three Girls: **_

_That's what girls do _

_Keep you guessing the whole day through _

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true _

_That's what girls do _

_(That's what we do) _

_**Nova: **_

_You ask me why _

_I gotta play so hard to get (yeah) _

_You ask me _

_do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah) _

_You want some kind of explanation I can give _

_It's just a chick thing... that your messin' with _

_to me it's black and white _

_but it's not gettin' through to you... _

_**All Three Girls: **_

_That's what girls do _

_Keep you guessing the whole day through _

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true _

_That's what girls do _

_**Kiyoshi: **_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Why should I change _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm havin', too much fun _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... to you it's confusing _

_to me it's nothing new _

_(That's What Girls Do) _

_**M.Meeca: **_

_That's what girls do _

_Keep you guessing the whole day through _

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true _

_That's what girls… _

_**All Three Girls: **_

_That's what girls do _

_Keep you guessing the whole day through _

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true _

_That's what girls do _

_That's what girls do _

_Keep you guessing the whole day through _

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true _

_That's what girls do _

_**M.Meeca: **_

_That's what girls do… _

_**Nova: **_

_Girls Do… _

_**Kiyoshi: **_

_Girls Do… _

_**All Three Girls: **_

_Girls! _

_**M.Meeca: **_

_You ask me why _

_I change the color of my hair (yeah)_

* * *

End of Chapter 1! 

Hope ya liked it! More coming soon! 

Please Review! 


	2. Nova's,Kiyoshi's,&Meeca's song!

Chapter 2: Nova's Song

Alright chapter 2 is up!

Nova: I sing in this one.

Me: Yup!

Flare: You'll do great sis!

Shia: I agree!

Nova: Thanks!

Me: Story start!

* * *

"You three were great!" Chiro said 

"Thanks!" Nova, Meeca, & Kiyoshi said

"Alright your next Nova" Meeca said

"Alright!" Nova said

Nova walked up to the mic. the music started and she started to sing.

**_All Nova: _**_Miss independent __Miss self-sufficient __Miss keep your distance __Miss unafraid __Miss out of my way __Miss don't let a man interfere, no __Miss on her own __Miss almost grown __Miss never let a man help her off her throne __So, by keeping her heart protected __She'd never ever feel rejected __Little miss apprehensive __Said ooh, she fell in love __What is the feelin' takin' over? __Thinkin' no one could open my door __Surprise...It's time __To feel what's real __What happened to Miss Independent? __No more the need to be defensive __Goodbye, old you __When love is true __Misguided heart __Miss play it smart __Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no __But she miscalculated __She didn't want to end up jaded __And this miss decided not to miss out on true love __So, by changing her misconceptions __She went in a new direction __And found inside she felt a connection __She fell in love. __What is the feelin' takin' over? __Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door) __Surprise...It's time (yeah) __To feel what's real __What happened to Miss Independent? __No more the need to be defensive __Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you) __When love, when love is true __When Miss Independence walked away __No time for love that came her way __She looked in the mirror and thought today __What happened to miss no longer afraid? __It took some time for her to see __How beautiful love could truly be __No more talk of why can't that be me __I'm so glad I finally feel... __What is the feelin' takin' over? __Thinkin' no one could open my door __Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah) __To feel (to feel) what's real __What happened to Miss Independent? __No more the need to be defensive __Goodbye (goodbye), old you _

_When love, when love is true..._

_Miss Independent._

Nova finished and everyone clapped.

"Alright it's your turn, Kiyoshi!" Nova said

"Ok!" Kiyoshi said

She went up to the mic. and started singing.

_**All Kiyoshi: **Looking out a dirty old window Down below the cars in the City go rushing by I sit here alone And I wonder why Friday night and everyone's moving I can fell the heat But it's soothing Heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town Down town the young ones are going Down town the young ones are growing We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round Bright lights the music gets faster Look boy, don't check on your watch Not another glance I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance Hot-shot, give me no problems Much later baby you'll be saying never mind You know life is cruel, life is never kind Kind hearts don't make a new story Kind hearts don't grab any glory We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round Come closer, honey that's better Got to get a brand new experience Feeling right Oh don't try to stop baby New York to East California There's a new wave coming I warn you We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America We're the kids We're the kids_ _We're the kids in America_

She stopped singing and pointed to Meeca. "Your turn!" "Yeah!" She ran to the mic and started singing.

_**All M.Meeca:** I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart But you've got being right down to an art __You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall You're a regular original, a know-it-all Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else Okay, so you're a rocket scientist That don't impress me much So you got the brain but have you got the touch Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night That don't impress me much I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket And a comb up his sleeve-just in case And all taht extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it 'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else Okay, so you're Brad Pitt That don't impress me much So you got the looks but have you got the touch Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night That don't impress me much You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in I can't believe you kiss your car good night C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right! Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else Okay, so you've got a car That don't impress me much So you got the moves but have you got the touch Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night That don't impress me much You think you're cool but have you got the touch Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night That don't impress me much Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something... Whatever That don't impress me _

She stopped singing and everone cheered

End of Chapter 2!

Songs used: 'Miss Independent'; 'Kids in America'; & 'That Don't Impress Me Much'

Me: Yo, guys I need a song for Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Otto, & Gibson so please help!

Please Review!

Sorry the songs aren't perfect!


	3. Sparx's Song

Chapter 3: Sparx's Song

Alright! The name of Sparx's song in 'Kryptonite' Suggested by: Netbug009 And he's singing it to Nova who doesn't even know it. And it has a little Nova/Sparx fluff! Injoy!

On with the story!

* * *

"Your singing next Sparx!" Nova said 

"WHAT!" Sparx yelled

"Please Sparky!"

"Fine, But don't call me Sparky!"

Then M.Meeca went next to Kiyoshi and whispered "I have the perfect song for Sparx to sing to Nova."

"But wouldn't Nova slap him if she knew he was singing it to her?" she whispered back

"Exacly 'if'."

"Oh!"

Sparx went to the mic. and Meeca went up to him and whispered to him what song he was singing then the music started and he started singing:

_I took a walk around the world to __Ease my troubled mind __I left my body laying somewhere __In the sands of time __I watched the world float to the dark __Side of the moon __I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah __I watched the world float to the __Dark side of the moon __After all I knew it had to be something  
__To do with you_  
**Sparx looked at Nova**  
_I really don't mind what happens now and then __As long as you'll my friend at the end __If I go crazy then will you still __Call me Superman __If I'm alive and well, will you be __There holding my hand_  
**Nova gave him a surprised and confused look**  
_I'll keep you by my side with __My superhuman might __Kryptonite __You call me strong, you call me weak, __But still your secrets I will keep __You took for granted all the times I __Never let you down __You stumbled in and bumped your head, if __Not for me then you would be dead __I picked you up and put you back __On solid ground _

**Sparx turned to Nova and looked deep into her eyes**

_If I go crazy then will you still __Call me Superman __If I'm alive and well, will you be __There holding my hand __I'll keep you by my side with __My superhuman might __Kryptonite __If I go crazy then will you still __Call me Superman __If I'm alive and well, will you be __There holding my hand __I'll keep you by my side with __My superhuman might __Kryptonite __Yeah _

**Nova looked back into his eyes and felt something warm in her heart, but she was still confused**

_If I go crazy then will you still __Call me Superman __If I'm alive and well, will you be  
__There holding my hand __I'll keep you by my side with __My superhuman might __Kryptonite_

Then Sparx walked down from the mic. and Nova still felt something warm in her heart and she was still confused, but really  
thought Sparx was a good singer. Then Meeca and Kiyoshi looked at each other with sucsess. Nova saw this then found out  
then she went up to Sparx and pecked him on the cheek and now Sparx was confused. and all Nova said "That's for you being  
a good singer.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Hope yall like the fluff! Sorry I'm not very good with romance Sorry! And thanks again to Netbug009 for the song!

Review! Please!


	4. Otto's Song

Chapter 4: Otto's Song 

Me: Otto's song is 'Don't Phunk With My Heart' which was suggested by: Dark Tailz! And in this chapter has a little Otto/Nozomi(O.C) Fluff! Injoy!

On with the story!

* * *

"Otto's next!" Nozomi yelled

"O.K" Otto ageed

"So what's the song Otto?" Sparx asked

"It's a secret!"

"Oh, Man!"

Otto went up to the mic. and the music started and he started singing:

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart __(Yeah) __No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart __I wonder if I take you home __Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) __I wonder if I take you home __Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) __Girl, you know you got me, got me __With your pistol shot me, shot me __And I'm here helplessly __In love and nothing can stop me __You can't stop me cause once I start it __Can't return me cause once you bought it __I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait) __So let's be about it __No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart __Baby, have some trustin', trustin' __When I come in lustin', lustin' __Cause I bring you that comfort __I ain't only here cause I want ya body __I want your mind too __Interestin's what I find you __And I'm interested in the long haul_

**Otto looked at Nozomi and offered his hand **

_Come on girl (yee-haw) _

**Nozomi took his hand got on stage and started dancing**

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_Girl, you had me, once you kissed me_

**Otto winks at Nozomi**

_My love for you is not iffy __I always want you with me __I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney __If you smoke, I'll smoke too __That's how much I'm in love with you __Crazy is what crazy do __Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool __No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart __Why are you so insecure __When you got passion and love her __You always claimin' I'm a cheater __Think I'd up and go leave ya __For another señorita __You forgot that I need ya __You must've caught amnesia __That's why you don't believe __(uh, yeah, check it out) __Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby __Cause you know you got me by a string, baby __Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby __Cause you know you got me by a string, baby __No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart __That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl __I wonder if I take you home __Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) 4x __Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby __Cause you know you got me by a string, baby __Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby _

_Cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

The music stopped and Nozomi gave Otto a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to blush and as they were walking off the stage to go sit together in Otto's chair they happen to notice Sprx was just standing there with a look of shock on his face and saying to himself Aw man I don't believe it Otto just got a girlfriend before me! Plus Nova, Kiyoshi and Meeca we're just giving each other the 'There so in love look'.

* * *

End of Chapter 4!

Me: Hope yall liked it! ((Looks at M.Meeca)) I told yall there would be Otto/Nozomi fluff!

M.Meeca: ((Looks in another derection and pouts)) Puff!

Me: Review! Please and Thank you! And sorry it was so short! Oh and thanks again Dark Tailz for the song!

* * *

I re-typed the ending! And I have to give the ending was Dark Tailz idea so the credit goes to: Dark Tailz, Duh!

Review! And Thanks Dark Tailz!


	5. MMeeca's&Antauri's Song

Chapter 5: M.Meeca's&Antauri's Song

Me: Oh yeah Antauri/M.Meeca sing together to the song 'Party for Two' and I changed the song arounded a bit. Well Injoy!

M.Meeca: Yipee! I sing with Antauri-San!

Antauri: That's right.

M.Meeca: Antauri! ((Pounces on Antauri but is stopped again by Me holding her tail and her face meets the floor))

Me: You've got ta stop doinging that or else you face is going ta know the floor very well.

M.Meeca: I Hate You! And Curse Ya!

Me: On with the story!

* * *

"So who's next?" Sparx asked Nova

Nova gives an evil look and a smirk at Kiyoshi and she gave the look back and then Nova said "I think it's Meeca's and Antauri's turn."

"What!" Meeca and Antauri yelled

"Yup now you two lovemonkeys get on stage!"

Nova pushed them on stage and put in the song and Nova and Antauri started singing:

M.Meeca: Hey Antauri

Antauri: Yeah.

M.Meeca: I'm havin' a party wanna come?

Antauri: Nah I don't think so, baby.

M.Meeca:Oh, come on it's gonna be lots of fun.

Antauri: Yeah, Huh.

Whoa!  
Huh! Huh!  
(Aww, Baby)

M.Meeca: I'm having me a party

Antauri: I don't think I can come

M.Meeca: Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party

Antauri: Nah, I think I'll stay at home

M.Meeca:Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot

Antauri: Startin' to sound good

M.Meeca: I'm gonna put you on the spot

Antauri: Baby, maybe I should

Meeca: Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one

Antauri: Guess I could be there

Meeca: Come on and join the fun

Antauri: What should I wear?

Meeca: I'll tell you that it..It doesn't matter what you wear 'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there (Whoa!)

Both: I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you

Meeca:You'll be sexy in your socks

Antauri: We could polish the floors

Meeca: In case that anybody knocks

Antauri: Let's lock all the doors

Meeca: Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do

Antauri: I'm gonna do with you

Meeca: I wanna try something new

Antauri: I wanna try it, too

Meeca: I tell you that it...

Antauri: It doesn't matter (Meeca: uh, uh) What I wear 'Cause it's only gonna be

Meeca: You and me there

Both: I'm having a party  
A party for two (yeah)  
Ain't invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you (yeah)  
Yeah, you

Antauri: I'm here/ Meeca:You're there

Antauri: That's all/ Meeca:we really need

Antauri: We're gonna/ Meeca:We're gonna party hearty

Antauri: Just/ Meeca:Just you and me

Antauri: Don't/ Meeca:Don't think about it now

Antauri: Don't/ Meeca:Don't even doubt it now

Antauri: I'm inviting you to a/ Meeca:party for two

Antauri: Whoa!

Meeca:shake it, shake it

Antauri:Come on baby!

Meeca: Aww, all the things I'm gonna do

Antauri: I'm gonna do with you

Meeca: I'm gonna try something new with you, boy

Antauri: I wanna try that, too

Meeca: I'll tell you that it.. It doesn't matter what you wear

Antauri: 'Cause it's only gonna be

Meeca: It's only gonna be you and me

Antauri: Awwwww, yeah

Meeca:I'm havin' a party

Antauri: A little bitty party baby

Meeca:A party for two It's just me and you

Antauri: That's right

Meeca:Invitin' noboby I ain't inviting anybody

Antauri: Nobody baby

Meeca:nobody but you

Meeca: Come on, Come on

Antauri: Come on, Come on

Meeca: Come on, Come on, Come on

Antauri: Come on, Come on, yeah

Meeca: Come on, Come on

Antauri: Come on, Come on

Meeca: Come on, Come on, Come on

Antauri: Come on, Come on, yeah

Antauri: Just you and me there

Meeca: That was great!

Antauri: Let's do it again!

The music stopped and every on cheered and when they were getting of the stage clumsy M.Meeca tripped but was caught in Antauri's arms and they both blushed and Meeca got out of his arms and pecked him on the cheek and the both blushed again and once again Nova and Kiyoshi looked at each other in sucsess because Nova was the one who tripped Meeca with her tail.

* * *

End of Chapter 5!

I hope yall liked that! Oh and I still need songs for:

Chiro

Antauri

Nozomi

Gibson

and if you have an O.C you will let me borrow then tell me what song he/she sings and if he/she has a love intrest then please tell!

Review, Please!


	6. Midnight's Song

Chapter 6: Midnight's Song

Alright ((Puts fist in the air)) Midnght gets ta sing! Thanks Fairy Whisperings for letting me borrow him and the song he's singing is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'!

M.Meeca: Ya better hurry up with this chapter!

Me: Why?

M.Meeca: Because I'm pretty shure he just glared at me!

Me: Well then let him glare on with the story!

M.Meeca: WHAT!

* * *

They were fighting for who would go first then somebody shows up at the wrong time... 

"What are you doing?"

"EEEEEK!" Meeca screamed because a certain Black monkey with a dark blue strip and Magenta red eyes was behind her and scared her half to death! Then Meeca yelled "Who do ya think ya are just barging in and scareing me half ta death!"

"I'm Midnight and I already know the team so I can come in here if I want too!" Midnight yelled back "And just who are you!"

"I'm Meeca and I live here...for now!"

"Whatever"

"Ya know ya should appoligize ta me!"

"For what!"

"Scarying me half ta dealth!"

"Please, like i'm going to do that"

"Grrr!" Meeca had fire in her eyes then smirked and said "1...2...3!" then a collor showed up around him neck

"What the!" he said while trying to get it off

Meeca smirked and said "Sit." and Midnight hit the ground (Like in InuYasha)

"Hey Fairy Whisperings I never agreed to this!"

"Ya didn't have ta" then she smirked bigger and Midnight didn't like that smirk

"What are you smirking about?"

"Midnights gonna sing next!"

"WHAT!"

"Sit." then Midnight hit the ground again

"Fine, but I'm not moving!"

"Fine. 1...2...3!" then Midnight poofed onto the stage in front of the mic then the music started and Midnight was forced to sing:

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everythings all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

The music stopped and Midnight stepped of the stage and Meeca took off the collor and Midnight started chasing her around the robot with 'Murder' all over his face and Meeca screamed and ran away from Midnight trying to stay alive.

* * *

End of Chapter 6! 

Note: I do not watch InuYasha my friend does and he told me about it. And thanks again Fairy Whisperingsfor letting me use Midnight! And hope ya didn't mind what M.Meeca did ta Midnight!

M.Meeca: ((Runs in and breaths heavily)) Meeca...(Huff)...Midnight...(Huff)...is trying ta kill me!

Midnight: Get back here!

M.Meeca: Wait you should be getting Meeca not me I mean after all she was the one typing this!

Midnight: Good point. ((Looks at me with killing eyes))

Me: ((Rolls eyes and gets out a whip and animal dart gun)) Don't even think about it!

Midnight: ((Grumbles and walks away)) Idiot.

Me: ((Cracks whip)) Baka.

M.Meeca: ((Looks at them both then looks at readers)) Please Review!


	7. Antauri's Song

Chapter 7: Antauri's Song!

Antauri's singing! Oh and M.Meeca also sings too but...well your gonna have ta read ta find out!

M.Meeca,Nova,&Shia: On with the story!

Me: Oh and Fairy Whisperings I'm gonna borrow Midnight some more ya know for the funny!

Midnight: Oh no your not!

Me: ((Glares)) M.Meeca.

M.Meeca: ((Smirks)) Sit.

Midnight: ((Hits the ground))

Me: Now really on with the story!

* * *

After Midnight stopped chasing Meeca and then Sparx had a evil idea that involves Meeca&Antauri, then he walked up to Midnight and Nova who were talking and Sparx told them his plan and they agreed. 

Nova then yelled "Antauri sing next!"

Then Antauri yelled "WHAT!"

"Yup! On stage"

"WHAT!"

"Get...on...stage!"

"NO!"

"YES!" then Nova pushedhim on stage and the music started and then Antauriknewhe wasbeet sohe sang:

_**(Antauri:)**_

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

**Then he offered his hand to Meeca and she took it**

_**(M.Meeca:)**  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
(Troy:oohh)  
To all the possibilities _

**(Both:)**  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
We're right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
(M.Meeca: I feel in my heart)  
(Antauri: Feel in my heart)  
The start of something new

**(Antauri:)**  
Now who'd of ever thought that

_**(Both:)  
**We'd both be here tonight _

_**(M.Meeca:)  
**And the world looks so much brighter  
**( Antauri:** Brighter, brighter) _

_**(M.Meeca:)  
**With you by my side  
**( Antauri:**By my side) _

_**(Both:)  
**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new _

_**(Antauri:)  
**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Ohhh Yeah _

**(Both:)**  
I didn't know it before

_**(M.Meeca:)  
**But now it's easy to  
**(Both:** See Ohhh) _

**(Both:)**  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ohhhh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

_**(Both:)  
**That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
**(Antauri:** So right)  
To be here with you (ohhhh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
**(Antauri:** In your eyes)  
I feel in my heart  
**(Antauri:** Feel in my heart) _

_**(M.Meeca:)  
**The start of something new _

_**( Antauri:)**  
Start of something new _

**(M.Meeca:)**  
The start of something new  
_**(Antauri:)**  
Somethin' new!_

They stopped singing then Nova 'accidently' pushed Meeca andMidnight 'accidently' pushed Antauri and they were pushed into each others arms and they Kissed On The Lips! Then they broke apart and blushed non-stop! Sparx wistled and Nova and the others clapped.

Then Nova walked up to them and said "Well it's about time you two kissed" and that made them blush even more!

Then Midnight went up to them and just smirked and Meeca got angry and said "1...2...3!" and collers showed up on Nova's, Sparx's and Midnight's necks then she yelled "SIT!" because she knew this was a plot made by those three, But she was happy that she finally got to kiss Antauri

The Chapter ends with Nova, Midnight, and Sparx hitting the floor, while the others laughed their heads off and Meeca yelling 'SIT!'

* * *

End of Chapter 7!

Hope yall liked the Humor and fluff!

M.Meeca: Yes! I finally got ta kiss Antauri!

Me: Yahoo for you. ((Rolls eyes))

M.Meeca: Aw! Ya just jealous that I kissed a boy and ya didn't!

Me: Are ya nut! I don't want a boyfriend or ta kiss a boy!

M.Meeca: Fine, whatever! Review!

Me: ((Gets on nees and begs)) PLEASE REVIEW!

M.Meeca: Oh great! Yall better review now that shes gottan into the begging posion!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Shadow's & Chaheero's Song

Chapter 8: Shadow's & Chaheero's Song

Blackrose's O.Cs are in here! Hope ya injoy it! On with the story!

* * *

Meeca sat down trying to relax they heard a door open and two monkeys stepped out of the toobs, On was a boy monkey with black and red fur and red eyes and the other one was a girl monkey with magenta fur and blue eyes, the others was confused then Meeca stepped up. 

"Who in Shuggazoom are you!" she demanded

Then the magenta furred monkey stepped up and said "I'm Chaheero and this is Shadow" then pointed at the black-n-red monkey

Then Otto shot up "Hey you two can sing next!"

"No I don't think..." Chaheero started then Nova cutted in.

"Now why don't you two lovebirds sing" she said smirking

"We're not Lovebirds!" the two yelled and blushed

Nova looked at Kiyoshi with the 'Riiiight' look and Kiyoshi gave the same look back, then Nova said "Sure whatever, but you two lovers should sing" then Chaheero & Shadow blushed even more and they amost looked like Sparx!

"That's great idea, Otto, Nova!" Meeca said then pushed them up on stage and before the couple could say anything else the music started so the decided to sing:

Let's Get It Started, in here... And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and... In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks. We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect. Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition. Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out. Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south. Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Yeah. Lose control, of body and soul. Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow. Don't get ahead, just jump into it. Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it. Get stutted, get stupid. You'll want me body people will walk you through it. Step by step, like you're into new kid. Inch by inch with the new solution. Trench men hits, with no delusion. The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'. Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Yeah. Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and... C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Let's get ill, that's the deal. At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just) Lose your mind this is the time, Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just) Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley. Get messy, loud and sick. Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So) Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic. Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. (Come on) Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started (woah, woah, woah) in here. Yeah. Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin' 

They stopped and walked off stage then Chaheero tripped on M.Meeca's tail on accident (CoughPurposeCough) she then fell into Shadow's arms and the accidently kissed on the lips! They both blushed and Chaheero got out of Shadow's arms and blushed even more! M.Meeca smirked at Kiyoshi and Nova and they smirked back in victory. Then the two lovers decided to leave and then the hyper force, M.Meeca, and Midnight were trying to find out who would go next.

* * *

End of Chapter 8!

Sorry it was soooo short! Thanks again Blackrose for letting me use your O.Cs! And hope yall liked the fluff!

Please Review!


	9. Chiro's Song!

Chapter 9: Chiro's Song

Chiro Sings! Song suggested by: Monkey Mist Robo! OOOO Torture for Chiro! ((Puts fist in air))

M.Meeca,Nova,Nozomi,&Kiyo: ((Puts fists in air)) YEAH!

Chiro: Why is every girl out to get me?

M.Meeca: 1: Your a Idiot/Baka!

Kiyo: 2: Your annoying!

Nozomi: 3: Your an airhead leader!

Nova: 4: Your a boy!

Me: 5: We hate ya!

M.Meeca,Nova,Kiyo,Nozomi,&Me: 6: Your a SHOW OFF!

Chiro: Only 6 things! That hurts.

Me: The other one was 4 thing and the more hurtful, rude, and somethin' ya wouln't like!

Chiro: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Ummm...On with the story!

* * *

Silence...Silence...Silence...Si..."Stop That!" M.Meeca yelled at me. Everyone was bord trying to find out who would go next

Then Midnight, Otto, & Nozomi yelled "Chiro!"

"WHAT!" Chiro yelled

"Alright Chiros next!" Meeca said Chiro knew he was beet and the music started and he sang:

Keep holdin on,  
When my brains tickin like a bomb.  
Cuts the black,  
Cocks the gun.  
Up in to get me.

Sweet bitter words,  
Unlike nothing I have heard.  
Sing along mocking bird,  
You don't effect me.

That's right,  
Deliver it to my heart.  
Please try,  
And deliver it.

Wait, I'm coming undone.  
Irate, I'm coming undone.  
Too late, I'm coming undone.  
What looks so strong so delicate?

Wait, I?m starting to suffocate.  
And soon I anticipate,  
I?m coming undone.  
What looks so strong so delicate?

Choke, choke again.  
I thought my demons were my friends.  
Pity me.  
In the end,  
They're out to get me.

Since I was young,  
I tasted sorrow on my tongue.  
And this sweet jerky gun,  
Does not protect me.

That's right,  
Trigger between my eyes.  
Please try,  
Make it click now.

Wait, I'm coming undone  
Irate, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong so delicate?

Wait, I'm starting to suffocate.  
And soon I anticipate,  
I'm coming undone.  
What looks so strong so delicate?

I?m trying to hold it together,  
And it's like I'm never better.  
Looks like I'm not getting better.  
Not getting better.

Wait, I'm coming undone.  
Irate, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong so delicate?

Wait, I'm starting to suffocate.  
And soon I anticipate,  
I'm coming undone.  
What looks so strong so delicate?

Chiro stopped singing and glared at everyone, who were just smirking then Meeca stepped up and said "Your a pretty good singer" then she smirked

Chiro just glared at her and said "Happy now!" she justed smirked again.

* * *

End of Chapter 9!

Yo! Hope ya liked it and please NO FLAMES! and I need songs for...

Nova: Nozomi!

Midnight: And Gibson!

Me: Well I already have a song for Nozomi...

Midnight&Nova: YOU DO!

Me: Yup! It's called Leave (Get Out) By: JoJo. So the only song that I need is for...

Midnight&Nova: Gibson!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Nozomi's Song!

Chapter 10: Nozomi's song!

Nozomi sings!

Nozomi: Alright!

Me: Her song is Get Out (Leave) By JoJo!

Nozomi: Yeah!

Me: On with the story!

* * *

Nozomi left the room and then came back and the others saw that she was wearing a deep black choker (Like her eyes) that had a ruby on it, a ruby red ribbon on her tail, a brown belt, her ruby pendent necklace, and her black rimmed goggles 

Then Meeca asked"Yo, whaz up with the oufit?"

Nozomi smiled and answered "I'm gonna sing!" Otto fell out of his chair which he was sleeping on the edge of

He got up and said "Cool! I want to hear you sing!"

"O.K!" Nozomi went up to the mic and sang:

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out  
Get Out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time) Get Out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time) Get Out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time) 

She stopped singing and everyone cheered, because she was a really good singer. Then went up to her and kissed her on the lips and she blushed. And Kiyoshi, Meeca, and Nova giggled at the sight.

* * *

End of Chapter 10! 

Yo, Hope yall liked it! I still need a song for Gibson and I ya have a O.C please let me borrow him/her if he/she has a love intrest then please tell and tell me which song he/she can sing!

Please Review!


	11. Gibson's Song!

Chapter 11: Gibson's Song!

Gib-son Sings! Gib-son Sings! Gib-son Sings! Gib-s...((Gets hit in the head with a gaint math book)) OWWWW!

M.Meeca: ((Holds another gaint math book in hand ready to throw it)) O.K, Meeca! We Get It! Gibson Sings!

Me: ((Rubs head)) Ouch...((Glares evily and smirks)) Gib-son Sings! ((Math book thrown at me but I doge)) HA! ((Math book going tords me)) Oh no. AHHH!

M.Meeca: ((Throughs a thousands,millions,billions of books))

Me: EEEK! ((Runs for life))

Nova,Shia,&Flare: ((Watches them then Anime Sweatdrops, turns to readers)) On with the story!

* * *

"Who sings next?" Midnight asked immpaitent

M.Meeca glares then says "Ya could sing again."

Then Midnight Anime Sweatdrops then says "Uh...Maybe not..."

"Gibson hasn't sang yet." Chiro said looking at Gibson who was reading

Gibson looked up from his book and said flatly "No." then went back to his book

"Oh, come on Gibson!" Meeca begs and when I mean begs I mean begs by getting on her nees, hands together and begs!

"No."

"Aww, come on Gibson!" Otto said

"No."

"Gibson, It would not hurt." Antauri said

"No."

"Come on, Brain Strain!" Sparx said

"No."

"Please, Gibson." Nozomi said

"No."

"GIBSON!" Midnight and Nova yelled

"No."

"PUH-LEASE GIBSON!" Meeca yelled and begged

"N-o!"

Then a sweet voice said "Please Gibson do it for me.

"NO!" then he turned around and standing there was a aqua furred girl monkey with a white stomach in a shape of a star and she had blue eyes. Gibson was wide-eyed "S-Star!"

"Will you please sing Gibson?" Star asked sweetly

"S-Sure." then the others looked at each other with success

Gibson went up to the mic and the music started, he sang:

**All Gibson:**

_Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue  
Like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa_

_I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
_

_I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me  
_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
_

_Inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen  
_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa_

Gibson stopped singing and Star pecked him on the cheek and he blushed, Sparx whistled, the girls clapped, and the others just smirked and Gibson blushed even more! Then Star and Gibson went off stage and the others were wondering who would sing next.

* * *

End of Chapter 11!

((Re-Reads story)) Pheww! Done finally! Hope ya liked the Star/Gibson fluff!

M.Meeca: Even though it wasn't much...

Me: ((Starts tearing up and sniffed)) Was it really bad?

M.Meeca: ((Anime Sweatdrop and waves hands in the air)) Oh! Don't cry Meeca! I didn't mean it! Your story is a only a 50percent bad!

Me: ((Tears up more and still sniffs))

M.Meeca: ((Another Anime Sweatdrop and starts waving hand in the air harder)) Uh...Wait I Didn't Mean it that way! Uh..Uh...((Light bolb apears ubove head and lights up)) Wait right hear I'll get the Chocolate I stashted! ((Runs out of room))

Me: ((Has evil look and snickers)) Works every time! ((Hears M.Meeca and looks pittiful))

M.Meeca: Here. ((Hands Chocolate))

Me: ((Looks up happy and snatchs chocolate and eats it)) YUM!

M.Meeca: ((In silence then has an Anime Throb)) Mee-ca...((Looks evil))

Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Oh no. ((Starts running))

M.Meeca: Get back here! ((Runs after me))

Nova,Shia,&Flare: ((Anime Sweatdrop, then turns to readers)) Please, Review!


	12. Mandarin's Song!

Chapter 12: Mandarin's Song!

((Grins Evily)) Man-dar-in SINGS! And to Shia, Nova's twin sister and Flare's older Sister!

Mandarin: ((Sighs)) What song are you going to make me sing?

Me: 'Drops of Jupiter'.

Mandain: SAY WHAT! But that's a love song...sorta!

Me: Yup and ya sing it to Shia!

Mandarin: ((Blushes non-stop)) W-What!

Me: Yup!

Shia: So you sing the song to me Mandarin-San

Mandarin: ((Blushes even more)) S-Shia!

Nova&Flare: ((Smirks))

Mandarin: ((Blushes again)) N-Nova! Flare!

Me: ((Giggles)) On with the story!

* * *

"Alright if no ones going to sing then I'll force someone!" M.Meeca yelled

"Now Meeca don't be soviolent" then Meeca turned around and saw Shia and Mandarin

"Shia!" Meeca yelled and hugged her while Mandarin watched then she saw Mandarin and yelled "Mandarin!" then hugs him so tight that he was turning purple!

"Meeca! Stop suffecating Mandarin!" Nova yelled at her then hugged her twin sister "How've you been, Shi'?"

"Nothing much."

"Hey why doesn't Mandarin sing!" Chiro said smirking

"WHAT!" Mandarin yelled

"Great idea!" Nova said

"WHAT!"

"Oh come on!" Meeca said

"NO!"

"What is someone sceared?" Midnight said smirking

"Mid-night!"

"He sings!"

"WHAT! NO!"

"YES!"

"N-O!"

"Meeca."

Meeca smirked and said "1...2...3!" then he was poofed onto the stage and Mandarin knew he could not compete with her magic so he was about to sing when Shia came on stage and she said "I'm going to dance, is it O.K with you Mandarin?" Mandarin blushed and said "No I don't mind" then he started singing:

**Mandarin singing and Shia dancing:**

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return of her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

But tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always stickin' up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way

But tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself..

nanannanana  
And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
nanananana  
and did you fall from a shooting star, fall from a shooting star  
nananananana  
And were you lonely lookin for yourself out there...

He stopped singing but was still blushing and he and Shia got off stage and when they were off Shia walked up to Mandarin and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed even more! Shia giggled and said "Your a really good singer" that made Mandarin blush non-stop! And Nova & Meeca just giggled.

* * *

End of Chapter 12!

Hey guys! Don't worry this story isn't over yet! I'm still taking requests and O.Cs and if ya have a song for Rose (Blackrose O.C) I need a song that's hyper ya know! And I need more O.Cs! If I don't get more O.Cs from yall then I'll have ta make my other O.Cs sing!

Other of my O.Cs that are not in the story: NOOOOOOO!

Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Ummm...Please Review!


	13. Boy's Song

Chapter 13: Boy's Song

((Grins Evily)) MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! The boys sing! They sing 'Temperature' By: Sean Paul! Man, This is going to be funny!

M.Meeca: Yeah, But I feel sorry for Antauri-San...

Me: For once and ya not feel sorry for him?

M.Meeca: But I don't think it's...((Boys come in))

M.Meeca&Me: ((Grins Evily)) MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Boys: ((Anime Sweatdrop))

Midnight: You ladies alright?

Girls: ((Laugh Heads off and grins evily)) MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Boys: ((Bigger Anime Sweatdrop and backs away slowly)) BYE! ((Runs out of room))

M.Meeca: Meeca...

Me: On with the evil/funny story!

* * *

Then girls; Nova, Shia, Flare(Joined the party), Star, Nozomi, Kuroi, Kiyoshi, and M.Meeca, were plotting an evil yet funny plan for the boys. 

Nova and Meeca grined evily at the boys and called "Hey boys!"

They looked over at the girls and was attack by the 'Sister Trio' (Nova, Shia, and Flare) and they were forced on stage!

Nozomi and Kiyoshi put in the music and started it and Kuroi and Star made sure to stop all the boys if they tried to get off the stage and they were forced to sing:

**All Boys Sing:  
**_The gal dem Schillaci...Sean da Paul  
So me give it to...so me give to...so me give it to...to all girls  
Five million and forty naughty shorty...  
Baby girl...all my girls..all my girls...Sean da Paul sey... _

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!

Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..  
Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna..

Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out but you no wasters cause gal you impress out...  
And if you des out a me you fi test out,Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out...  
Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out...And girl if you want it you haffi confess out...  
A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the mattress out..

Gal don't say me crazy now, this Strangelove it a no Bridgette and Flava show..  
Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaan like you a act shady yo...  
Woman don't play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo...  
My lovin' is the way to go...my lovin' is the way to go...

When you roll with a player like me...with a bredda like me girl there is no other  
No need to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover  
From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover..  
Everything out you baby girl can you hear when me utter...

The boys stopped singing and saw the girls either on the floor or still stand but they were all holding their stomachs and laughing their heart out and the boy blushed none-stop and the were so red that you could even see Sparx blush! Then Nova took out what looked like a tape-recorder and the boys went wide-eyed and blushed even more!

Then Nova said to Meeca "Ya know maybe we could show this to all of Shuggazoom I'm sure they'll like a laugh or two."

Meeca tried to stop laughing and said "I'm sure they would!"

"NOOO!" the boys yelled and jumped at Nova but she threw the tape-recorder at Kiyoshi and the boy hit the ground, then went after Kiyoshi then she threw the Tape-recorder to Shia to Flare to Nozomi to Star to Kuroi to Meeca who threw it back to Nova and it kept going that way.

Then the 'Sister Trio', Kiyoshi, and Nozomi tackled the boys while Star, Kuroi, and Meeca was setting up the computer and then they were only a push away t the boy's embarrassment and will Meeca push the button? No.

"Yes!" Meeca yelled and pushed the button and the tape was shown everywhere in Shuggazoom! The boys blushed harder when they heard the laughter and then they started potting a plan for the girls! What was this plan of thiers? Well yall have ta wait till the next chapter!

* * *

End of Chapter 13!

Hope yall liked it! Please not flame me if ya don't think its funny. But I think it is! I need some requests for a embarrassing song for the grils so I need some requests!

M.Meeca: Review People, Robot Monkeys, and O.Cs!

**Please Review!**


	14. Girls Song

Chapter 14: Girl's Song

((Sleeping on desk in front of the laptop)) Zzzz...

M.Meeca: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Uh...Sorry 'bout Meeca!

Antauri: She is tired because she had to take care of her 3 little cousins.

Midnight: Yeah, her cousins are asleep...

Me: Zzzzzzzzzz...

Midnight: And so is she...

Me: ((Talks in sleep)) No, Kimi, Naito, Shite...don't eat that...zzzzz...((Falls backwards out of chair still sleeping))

M.Meeca,Midnight,&Antauri: ((Anime Sweatdrop))

Midnight: Uh...

M.Meeca: O...kay...

Antauri: Well, Kimi is Meeca's little girl cousin and Naito&Shite are her boy cousins and those are not their real names.

M.Meeca: What? Yall exspect for us just ta say their real names on the internet!

Antauri&Midnight: On with the story!

* * *

The girls kept their eyes on the boys, because they knew the boys were plotting from what the girls did.

Then Midnight and Sparx called to the girls "Hey ladies!" they turned and got tackled by Otto, Gibson, and Tai(Star's sister; He came to join the party), but the girls jumped out of the way and the 3 fell flat on the face on the floor! The girls giggled then was attacked by Midnight, Sparx, and Chiro, but the girls jumped out of the way, again and they fell just like the other 3! The girls giggled a bit louder and then they were attacked by Sparx, Midnight, Otto, Chiro, Gibson, and Tai.

But they were a feet away when M.Meeca cried "Eyebeam!" then the 6 boys were fried by the eyebeams and they fell on the floor...again.

Then the 8 girls were lifted into the air and put on the stage by...yall guessed it! Antauri.

"Antauri-San!" Meeca yelled

Then The boys started the music and the girls started singing, but they were going to get them:

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
(Here we go again)  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
(Say what, say what, yeah)  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

Ooh, do do do do do do do  
Car wash, car wash  
Ooh, do do do do do do do  
Car wash, car wash

(Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this)

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh

You might not ever get rich, ha  
Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch  
There ain't no telling who you might meet  
A movie star or maybe a common thief

Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash (sing it with me now)  
Working at the car wash, yeah

(Oh, oh)

Come summer the work gets kind of hard  
This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star  
Let me tell you it's always cool  
And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool

Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh)  
At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)  
Working at the car wash, yeah

Said, said, said, sing

(Work and work)  
Well those cars never stop coming  
(Work and work)  
Keep those rags and machines humming  
(Work and work)  
My fingers to the bone  
(Work and work)  
Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home

Hey, get your car washed today  
Fill up and you don't have to pay  
Hey, get your car washed today  
Fill it up, right away

**Nova:**  
Work at the, car wash  
Sharks in the water make they jaws lock  
When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot  
Y'all can make y'all bets  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
Shark's lair, bow down playa  
'Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (nightmare)  
Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that  
Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface

(Work and work)  
9 to 5 I got to keep that fat stack coming  
(Work and work)  
No matter how big the shark is, the right keep running  
(Work and work)  
Washing cars ain't no place to be a superstar man  
(Work and work)  
That's why I work, and work

Working at the car wash (ohhh, yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (come on work, baby work it, say now)  
At the car wash (ahh)  
Working at the car wash, yeah

So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
(Now keep it coming)  
Ooh, do do do do do do (woo, so), na na na ah, ooh  
(You may not ever get rich, but hey)

Hey, get your car washed today (hey)  
Hey, get your car washed today  
Hey, get your car washed today (phenomenal hit)

The girls stopped singing and the boys laughed their heads off and Sparx pull out a tape-recorder and smirked, but the girls smirked back and the boys didn't know why.

"Why are you smirking?" Sparx asked

The girls just smirked at each other and then smirked at Meeca who had a evil look on her face and she cried "1...2...3!" she snapped and the tape-recorder showed up in Nova's hand and she broke it! The the girls attacked the boys:

Nova "Lady Tomahawk!"

Kuroi "Poison Claw!"

Star "Ice Blast!"

Shia "Love Arrow!"

Flare "Fire Punch!"

Nozomi "Fire Beam!"

Kiyoshi "Lightning Crash!"

M.Meeca "Eyebeam!"

The chapter ends with the boys running from the girls' attacks.

* * *

End of Chapter 14!

Me: ((Still on the ground sleeping)) Zzzzz...

Midnight: ((Anime Vain)) Will that girl ever stop sleeping!

Me: ((Rolls over drooling a little bit)) Zzzzz...Midnight...big...idiot...((Rolls over again))

Midnight: ((Runs tord her with 'Murder in his eyes')) Why you little!

Antauri: ((Holds him back)) Midnight.

Midnight: ((Struggling from Antauri's grasp)) Let me at her! Let me at her!

Antauri: Midnight just calm down.

Midnight: Grrrrrr!

Me: ((Wakes up and sees Antauri trying to calm down and her on the floor)) Did I miss somthin'? ((Cousins wake up and starts distorying everything)) OH SNAP! ((Runs out of room))

Nova&M.Meeca: ((Blink Blink, turns to readers/reviewers)) Please Review!


	15. Blackrose&Friends' Song

Chapter 15: Blackrose,Emily,&Betsy's Song

FINALLY! ((Turns on music and starts dancing))

Midnight,M.Meeca,&Antauri: ((Anime Sweatdrop))

Midnight: She's an embaressment to nature.

M.Meeca: Oh stop being so mean to Meeca! That's my job.

Antauri: Meeca is happy because her aunt came to pick up her cousins and she is celebrating.

Me: ((Still dancing)) Ya bet!

Midnight: Well don't celebrate just yet, because their coming back at 7:00 tonight.

Me: ((Freezes then goes into a corner and cries her eyes out)) WAHHH!

M.Meeca: Oh boy.

Antauri: On with the story.

* * *

"Hey guys! Yall gotta meet some friends of mine!" M.Meeca called to the others and they saw 3 girl monkeys: The first one was orchid monkey with magenta stripe,mouth,feet and heart shaped belly with green eyes and blue pupels and a light blue neckalece and headband with a blue diamond; next to that one hadaqua fur with green stripe,mouth,feet and diamond shaped belly with blue eyes and magenta pupels with a light green headband and neckalece with a magenta heart; the last on had orange fur with sky blue stripe,feet and flower shaped belly with magenta eyes and green pupels with a blue headband and neckalece with a green flower.

The Orchid monkey said happily "Hi I'm Blackrose"

Then the Aqua monkey said "I'm Emily"

Then the last Orange monkey said "I'm Betsy"

Then Blackrose spotted Antauri, Emily spotted Otto, and Besty spotted Gibson they stared at them and blushed a bit. Nozomi, Meeca, and Star saw this and Nozomi clinged onto Otto and glared at Emily, Star clinged onto Gibson and glared at Besty, and Meeca clinged onto Antauri and glared at Blackrose who glared back and Otto, Gibson, and Antauri were confused (Isn't that normal for a boy?)

Then Meeca had a evil idea and yelled "Blackrose, Emily, and Besty sings!" and Nozomi and Star agreed

"WHAT!" Blackrose, Emily, and Besty yelled

"1...2...3!" then the 3 guests were poofed onto the stage and forced to sing:

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
That secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes

Chorus  
He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to Earth

Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy, rockin' up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
And stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
(repeat)

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that she couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world

I met a skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after your show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know

I met a skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after your show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know

Then the others clapped and the 3 blushed when they saw Otto, Gibson, and Antauri clapping also. Then they saw Otto kiss Nozomi, Gibson kiss Star, and Meeca kiss Antauri. They knew they had some competition, but they were going to get their loves.

The chapter ends with Blackrose fighting M.Meeca for Antauri, Emily fighting Nozomi for Otto, and Besty fighting Star for Gibson!

* * *

End of Chapter 15!

----7:00 that night----

Kimi,Naito,&Shite: Hi Meeca!

Me: ((Goes into another corner and starts crying again))

M.Meeca: Not again...OWWW! ((Turns then sees Naito pulling on her tail and she growls and the 3 cousins jump into bed and stays quiet))

Me: ((Blink Blink)) You...you...their quiet...

M.Meeca: Yup!

Me&M.Meeca: Please Review!

Me: Oh and sorry it was sooo short!


	16. Please Vote!

Chapter 16: Please Vote!

Guys I have a huge problem! andandandandandandand...

M.Meeca: Okay take a deep breath.

Me: ((Take a deep breath)) Alright.

Antauri: What is the problem?

Me: 3 words 'War of Love'.

Nova: What's that suppose to mean?

Me: Wait for it...

Blackrose: Antauri's Mine!

M.Meeca: No Shuggazoom Way! He's Mine!

Emily: Otto's Mine, Nozomi!

Nozomi: Over my dead body! He's mine!

Besty: Listen here, Star! Gibson is mine!

Star: That is not logical, because he is mine!

Antauri,Otto,&Gibson: ((Anime Sweatdrop))

Me: Does that answer your question?

Nova: Oh yeah.

Sparx: So why did you name the chapter 'Please Vote!'?

Me: 'Cause Readers/Reviewers have ta vote:

Which group should have Antauri,Otto,&Gibson?

1. M.Meeca,Nozomi,&Star

or

2. Blackrose,Emily,&Besty

Me: Please vote! Will get those boys?

Sparx: Why is it that Antauri,Otto,&Gibson get all the fan-girls. I have never seen a Sparx-Fangirl club anywhere!

Nova: I'll join one.

Sparx: Really Nova?

Nova: Yup!

((Gazes into each other's eyes then starts kissing))

Me: ((Sticks out touge)) EWWWWW!

Midnight: ((Glares at Sparx))

Otto,Nozomi,&Emily" Please Vote! ((Nozomi&Emily looks at each other then glares))

Nozomi: Ottos Mine!

Emily: No He's Mine!

Me: Please Review/Vote!


	17. Ending?

Chapter 17: Ending?

Yo, whaz up! So far the votes hae gone to:

Group 1(M.Meeca,Nozomi,&Star) - Group 2(Blackrose,Emily,&Besty)

3 Votes - 0 Votes

Sorry, Blackrose,Emily,&Besty! But the Votes are still going on!

Kiyoshi: ((Walks in singing 'Upside Down' by: ATeens)) _My grades are down from A's to D's I'm way behind in history I lost myself in fantasies Of you and me together I don't know why but dreaming's all I do I won't get by on mere imagination Upside down Bouncing off the ceiling Inside out Stranger to this feeling Got no clue what I should do But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you..._

Me: Kiyoshi!

Kiyoshi: ((Jumps 10 feet in the air)) WHAT IN FREEDOM ARE YOU SCARING ME LIKE THAT!

Me: Sorry, Kiyo, but it was the only way to get your attention.

Kiyoshi: Whatever. ((Walks out of room huming 'Upside Down'))

Me: Okay. The reason I made this chapter is because well I have ta end this story sometime! So if you have some O.Cs or other songs for the characters to sing the **Please** tell me in your **Review!**

Me: Oh and Blackrose I like your idea for that story, but it mite take awhile, because I have already started on ((Counts Fingers)) 7 stories so it mite take awhile. Oh and do you guys think it's a good idea to put 'Blast from the Past' on Hatiaus? (Did I spell that right?) Please Review and tell me! Oh and if I don't get any suggestins then i'll end it with one song which was the idea, of course, Blackrose!

((Everybody Claps))

**So Please Review!**

**----**

**Dear Readers/Reviewers,**

**I am going to update my stories, but some of them mite take awhile! SORRY!**

**Love Your Friend,**

**----Meeca----**

**P.S: Oh and just-n-case you don't misunderstand my name for Mecca you pronounce in like this: Me-Ka; Meeka, 'Cause my sis & my friend was confussed! ((Anime Sweatdrop)) **


	18. Rose's Song

Chapter 18: Rose's Song

Rose sings! Rose is Netbug009's O.C and she's singing 'Ultimate' by: Lindsay Lohan! And...and...and...zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

M.Meeca: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) MEECA! GET UP! ((Shakes Me...hard))

Me: What? Where? When? How? EEEEKKKK! ((Falls backwards in chair))

Antauri: Are you alright, Meeca?

Me: Owwww...no...tired...zzzzzzz...((Drools a little bit))

M.Meeca: That Girl!

Midnight: She sure does like sleeping.

Mandarin: Well she was up for 12 hours.

Midnight: 12?

Mandarin: Yup, 8:00 at night to 8:00 in the morning.

Midnight: Weird, Meeca is a idiot to be sleeping on the floor drooling.

Me: Zzzzzzzzz...Midnight...stupid...idiot...baka...zzzzzz...

Midnight: Why you little! ((About to straingle Me))

Antauri: ((Holds him back)) Midnight, calm down.

Midnight: ((Has 'murder' written all over his face)) Let me go, Antauri!

M.Meeca: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Well, on with the weird story!

* * *

Once again the team was wondering who would go next. The girls M.Meeca, Nova, Nozomi, Flare, Shia, Blackrose, Besty, Emily, Kuroi, Star, and Kiyoshi were wondering which boy they would force to sing then a girl monkey stepped into the room; she was a hot pink furred monkey with dark brown eyes. The girls looked at each other, then Kiyo went up to her,

Kiyo asked "Who are you?"

The hot pink monkey looked at her and said "Why do you want to know?"

Then Star said "Because you can't just come in here and not say your name!"

The hot pink monkey just stared at her and said "Your not the boss of me."

The girls went wide-eyed, then Meeca went up to her with anger in her eyes and said "Yo, ya need ta tell us your name right now, ya hear!"

The monkey looked surprised then smirked and said "You have spunk, kid"

Meeca got even more angry and said "I'm no kid! I'm 15!" well except when she's human she's 12...

"Whatever. Look I just heard music and..." then the monkey say Otto talking to Sparx and blushed a little then snapped back to normal "..and I just wanted to listen some music"

Meeca saw the monkey glance at Otto and smirked she had an idea that this monkey had a little crush, but she didn't want to tell this to the others, excpesly to Nozomi and Emily, so she said "Okay ya can listen ta music if ya tell us your name."

The monkey went wide-eyed and said "Fine, you win, Spunky. The names Rose."

"Okay, Rose...ROSE SINGS NEXT! Meeca yelled and got everyones attenden

"What!"

"Yup!"

"But I just wanted to listen to music!"

"And ya will...while ya singin'!"

Then Rose was forced on stage and forced to sing, so she sang and Meeca, Nova, & Kuroi went up to play the guitar and Flare played the drums:

_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again_

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy who's hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

**Guitar Playing (Meeca, Nova, & Kuroi playing)**

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...

Rose stopped singing and got down from the stage and Otto walked up to her and said "Hiya, I'm Otto!" then extended a hand.

Rose blushed a little, but got over it and said "I-I'm Rose." then took him hand and shaked it and she blushed a little more and Meeca smirked and everyone told her who they were and Meeca kept smirking thinking _'This is turning out ta be a fun yet great day...'_

* * *

End of Chapter 18!

Me: Zzzzzzz...

M.Meeca: That girl never stops sleeping...

Midnight: Well that's her...

M.Meeca: Hey, Midnight?

Midnight: What?

M.Meeca: What would Meeca say now?

Midnight: Well she'd say, she's sorry if it's short, and please Review...

Me: ((I wake up and stand behind Midnight and M.Meeca goes wide-eyed))

Midnight: ...Oh and Reviewers please call her a Idiot, Stupid, Weirdo, Baka,...

M.Meeca: Uh...Midnight...

Midnight: Not now, M.Meeca, I'm trying to ruin Meeca's rep.

M.Meeca: But Midnight, behind ya...

Midnight: Who's behind me?...

Me: ((Sweet tone)) Midnight.

Midnight: ((Freezes and turns around)) AHHHH!

Me: ((Evil/Angry Tone)) Midnight! Your Dead! ((Chases Midnight))

Midnight: ((Runs For Life)) AHHHHHH! M.Meeca, Help!

M.Meeca: Sorry, Midnight. Your fighting Meeca your gonna lose.

Midnight: Thanks for the update...AHHHHH!

M.Meeca: **Please Review!**


	19. Meeca&Gabby's Song!

Chapter 19: Meeca&Gabby's Song!

Me: ((Nowhere in sight))

M.Meeca: Where is Meeca!

Midnight: In her room listening to the song 'AM to PM' by Christina Milian.

M.Meeca: That girl!

((In my room))

Me: ((Listening to music)) I just luv this song! Don't ya, Gabby?

Gabby: Yup! But shouldn't you be working on your new chapter?

Me: Nuh, M.Meeca will take care of that.

Gabby: O.K. Wish we could party from AM to PM...

Me: Yea, but we can't, bet we can still annoy M.Meeca!

Gabby: Oh yea!

Midnight&Antauri: On with the story!

* * *

The girls were talking to the boy just like in the other chapters wondering who would sing next. Then some one comes along...

"Whaz Up!" a voice said

"Who said that?" Kiyoshi asked clinging onto Sparx

"I don't know" M.Meeca said "But it sounded farmilier"

"Ya got that right, M.Meeca!" the voice said then two on rollor blades skated in fast and twirled around the team.

One of the girls stopped and they saw a girl with redish brown hair that went a little below her shoulders, brown eyes, her oufitwas a pink long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, a white backwards hat, pink shoes, brown gloves, and a gold chained necklace with a pair of wings charm on it!

Then the other girl stopped she had dark, dark brown hair that is pulled back into a braid that goes a little belowher shoulders, dark brown eyes,her oufitwas adark green sleeveless top, black pants, dark green backwards cap, white shoes,blue gloves, and a silver chained necklace with a brown monkey charm on it!

Then M.Meeca cried "MEECA! GABBY!"

"Yup!" they both said and skated to them

Then Meeca said "Hey, M.Meeca!"

"What are ya doin' here!" M.Meeca said

"To have a party of course and to sing!" Gabby answered

"Yea, what she said" Meeca said and Gabby&Meeca took off their roller blades.

"Alright is ya want ta have a party then...MEECA&GABBY SING NEXT!" M.Meeca yelled

Gabby and Meeca looked at each other& grined they went up to the mics and sang:

_**Gabby:**  
__Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
People getting' down, that's right, from AM to PM.  
Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from AM to PM_

**Meeca:**  
Everybody wanna get down when you hear the sound and you bump the beat.  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week.  
Now when you're driving in your four by four and you turn this up on your stereo,  
Whether day or night, non-stop you'll play, and you know you still want more.

**Both:**  
So find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
From the front to the back let's go, hear this. Woo!

Ooooooh, yeah

**Gabby:**  
Everybody in the club c'mon keep bobbin' your head now to this song.  
You got the beats and breaks and your body shake, and we're doin' it all night long.  
Any time or place, any place or time, no we don't need no sleep.  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week.

**Both:**  
So find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
From the front to the back let's go, hear this. Woo!

**Meeca:**  
From the front to the back c'mon and bob your head, yeah.  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, yeah.  
No we don't need no sleep, all night we rock that beat.  
So you know what to do, just make it move and make it move, yeah.

**Both:**  
So find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
From the front to the back let's go, hear this. Woo!

They stopped singing and the team cheered at their singing! Then M.Meeca pushed them off the stage and tried to force them out of the robot, but they were to stubborn. So M.Meeca&Meeca got into a fight, Antauri held back M.Meeca and Gabby held back Meeca. Yup, this is going to be a long story...

* * *

End of Chapter 19!

((In my room, still listening to music))

Me: See, Gabby! I told ya M.Meeca would take care of it!

Gabby: Yea, you were right. But you still need to still type you own chapters.

Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Yea, your right. Well...

Gabby&Me: **Please Review!**

**Dear Reviewers/Readers,**

**I still need O.Cs and songs! Please Review and tell!**

**----Meeca----**

**Please Review!**


	20. Crystal's Song

Chapter 20: Crystal's Song

Yo, FireNovaLover's O.C, Crystal, is singing! She's singing 'Magnet' by Lindsay Lohan! Man, Lindsay Lohan is a good singer!

M.Meeca: I have ta agree with ya!

Gabby: Guess who she's singing to!

M.Meeca,Gabby,&Me: ((Smirks)) SPARX!

Sparx: You ladies called? ((Winks))

M.Meeca,Gabby,&Me: ((Rolls eyes)) Nova!

Nova: Come on, Hotshot. ((Pulls Sparx out of the room by his tail))

Sparx: Oh, come on, Nova!

Nova: Shut it and stop flirting with girls!

Sparx: ((Sobs)) But Nova!

Nova: No 'buts'!

Sparx: But!

Nova: I said no 'buts'!

Me: They make a perfect couple.

M.Meeca: Yea, expecly when I get Antauri!

Gabby: You sure do like Antauri.

M.Meeca: Ya got that right!

Me: On with the story!

* * *

Well, everybody is...is...is...oh, forget it! We do thing every chapter just let the forced singer come in already! Geeze! "Keep your pants on!" Crystal yelled coming in

Now for the O.Cs that don't know what she looks like here it is: Shein a female monkeywith brown fur with bright blue eyes, and she is wearing a half heart necklace.

"Hey, Crystal!" Chiro said cheerfully

"Hey, Chiro, you guys..." Crystal said then looked at some new monkeys and humans and said "Who are these guys?"

"Ya should know me! I'm the one who's typing this story!" Meeca said

"You should know me, because I'm Meeca's best friend." Gabby said

"Oh, yea I know you two..." Crystal said and turned to Meeca "And your the one who agreed to FireNovaLover to make me sing!"

"Yup that's me!" Meeca said then smirked evily "And start singing, 'cause FireNovaLover is paying me..."

"WHAT!" Crystalyells "FireNovaLover!"

Then FireNovaLover comes out of nowhere and said "Hey! I never agreed to pay you!"

Then Meeca laughs like there's no tomorrow! And said between laughs "Sorry (Laugh) I thought (Laugh) it would be (Laugh) Funny ta see your reaction!" then goes back to laughing like there's no tomorrow!

"Well then I'm out of here. Good luck, Crystal!" FireNovaLover said then left

"Wait! F.N.L Don't Leave Without Me!" Crystal cried

Then Sparx took her hand and said "I would like to hear you sing , you know."

Crystal blushed and said "O-OK..."

Then Crystal went up to the mic. and the music started and she sang:

I don't know whether I should hate it or should like it  
The way you read through me I'd swear you were a psychic  
I tried to not reach for the phone  
But something bigger makes me call you  
I don't know what to do  
I'm into you.

Is it gravity, chemistry, physically pullin me  
What could it be boy  
Cause I'm so drawn to you  
Like a fool  
I keep coming back, it's true  
I can't stand it  
You're like a magnet.

I don't know whether I should move on or move in  
Maybe a part of me is fine with never knowing  
Cause I try to leave, but that won't work  
Cause being strong just makes it worse so  
What should I do? I'm torn into two

Is it gravity, chemistry, physically pullin me  
What could it be boy  
Cause I'm so drawn to you  
Like a fool  
I keep coming back, it's true  
I can't stand it  
You're like a magnet.

Oh come a little closer cause I'm loving you, loving you, loving you  
Oh come a little closer cause I'm missing you, missing you, missing you  
Oh come a little closer cause I'm loving you, loving you, loving you

Is it gravity, chemistry, physically pullin me  
What could it be boy  
Cause I'm so drawn to you  
Like a fool  
I keep coming back, it's true  
I can't stand it  
You're like a magnet.

She stops and the team cheered and Crystal bowed and went off the stage and Sparx went up to her a kissed her on the cheek! Nova glared at Sparx for being a flirt, but did nothing! The girls were really suprised she did nothing!

Meeca asked "Nova, ain't ya, like, mad at Sparx fro, like, kissing her!"

Nova faced Meeca and awnsered "I did get mad because he just kissed her on the cheek, now if it was a kiss on the lips then Sparx would be begging for mercy!" then she walked off

The girls looked at each other and smiled. Why? 'Cause they were thinking the same thing: _'Nova's in love with Sparx!'..._

* * *

End of Chapter 20!

Hope yall liked it! And the paying was a joke ta make the chapter a little longer, sorry!

M.Meeca&Nova:** Please Review!**


	21. Chi&Neko's Song

Chapter 21: Chi&Neko's Song

My O.Cs Dosei (Chi) and Yasashii (Neko) are singing! They're singing 'Future Girls' though it wouldn't make sence for Neko since he's a boy, oh well!

Neko: Oh well! Why I...((Gets ready to pounce on me))

Chi: Neko, please don't pounce on Meeca.

Me: Thanks, Chi!

Chi: Pounce on her after the story.

Me: ((Turns to stone and Anime Sweatdrop))

Neko: O.K! ((Sharpen Claws))

Me: ((Gulps)) Uh...nice kitty...

Neko: ((Glares and Smirks while still shapening claws))

Me: ((Goes Wide-eyed and backs up into a corner and prays&weeps)) WHAAAAA!

Chi: Sheesh, what a baby.

Neko: Yea.

NekoΧ: On with the story!

* * *

"Hey guys some of my O.Cs want ta sing!" Meeca says and pulls in a 10 year old silver female monkey with pink eyes, a white sleeveless top that show some of her stomach, black, short, shorts, a yellow belt, and a gold chained necklace with a yellow sapphire pendent on it.

Then the next one Meeca pulled in was a black male cat with yellow cat eyes, a red ribbon choker with a yellow bell on it he wore around his neck, silver on his paws, at the tip of his ears, tail, and a silver daimond on his forhead.

"These guys are singin' next!" M.Meeca yelled excited

"NO!" they yelled

"What are their names anyway?" Midnight asked

"Oh! This is Dosei, but you can call her Chi" Meeca pointed to the little silver monkey then pointed to the cat "and this is Yasashii, but you acn call him Neko!"

"We're not going to sing!" Chi said heading for the door with Neko behind

Meeca runs in front of them and goes into 'Begging' postion which is she gets on her nees and puts hands together and begs "Puh-Lease!"

"Oh fine!" Chi said in defeat

"You always have to do that don't you?" Neko asked while Meeca stood up

Meeca grined and said "Yup!"

The two 'Forced Ones' stepped on stage and sang:

_We are the future girls!_

_Diamonds and castles_

_Heroes, kings and battles_

_A world full of shiny stones and pearls_

_Times are now changing_

_All of this means nothing_

_In this crazy universe_

_Cause we're the future girls_

_And we move round and round in circles_

_Round and round again_

_Cause our mission is the future_

_And the future never ends_

_We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!_

_The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!_

_We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!_

_And the future never ends_

_Space crew recruiters_

_Data and computers_

_All part of modern life on earth_

_Faster and better_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_In this crazy universe_

_Cause we're the future girls_

_And we move round and round in circles_

_Round and round again_

_Cause our mission is the future_

_And the future never ends!_

_We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!_

_The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!_

_We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!_

_And the future never ends_

_We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!_

_The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!_

_We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!_

_And the future never ends!_

_Round and round in circles_

_Round and round again_

_Cause our mission is the future (future)….._

_And we move round and round in circles_

_Round and round again_

_Cause our mission is the future_

_And the future never ends_

_We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!_

_The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!_

_We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!_

_And the future never ends!_

_We are the future girls!_

They stopped singing and stepped off the stage and chased Meeca around the robot attacking her for forceing them and the others laughed like there was no tomorrow when Meeca started begging for mercy! Chi sent fire attacks at her and Neko sent earth attacks and Meeca was trying to douge them! She was hit was 9 fire attacks and 11 earth attacks, when they were done Meeca had 12 brooses,both of her wrists were broken, 14 fire burns, and she was ready to attack, but she couldn't because of her wrists...

* * *

End of Chapter 21!

Me: You two are heart-less!

NekoΧ: We know!

Me: ((Comes into a corner and weeps)) My O.Cs are sooooooo mean and heart-less!

Sunset: Am I?

Me: ((Goes to her)) Of course not, Sunset!

List of O.Cs that are nice to me:

Sunset  
Darkness  
Sakura  
Rika  
Nozomi  
Flare  
Shia  
Kiyoshi  
Kiiroi  
Gina  
Minako  
Sky  
Haru  
Hikari  
Kuroi  
& Gabby (Though she's not an O.C she's a friend)

Wow 16 out of 23 Ya! Wait I have 23 O.Cs! Weird...

**Well Please Review!**


	22. Cho's Song

Chapter 22: Cho's Song

Monkey Mist Robo's O.C, Cho, is singing next!

Cho: ((Sends a death glare)) No I'm not.

Me: Oh, yes you are.

Cho: Am not.

Me: Are, too.

Cho: Am not.

Me: Are, too.

Cho: Am not.

Me: Are, too.

Cho: Are not.

Me: Are not.

Cho: Are, too, so there!

Me: Alright.

Cho: HEY YOU TRICKED ME!

((Cho chases me everywhere))

M.Meeca&Antauri: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) On with the chapter!

* * *

The team and guests were..."Lets just get this stupid chapter over with." Someone said and stepped in. ((Puffs cheeks)) Puff! How rude!

Anyway a boy stepped in; he looked alot like Chiro except his hairwas bit longer, he wore a blood red long-sleeved shirt, black low-rise jeans, a black leather belt that tilts to the right, black fingerless leather gloves, black combat boots, a skull earring on his right ear, and he has a black leather choker with an emerald ghost on it.

M.Meeca stared and cried "MEECA, THERE'S A STANGE BOY HERE!"

"Hey, who are you calling strange!" the boy yelled back

Then Meeca walks in with Gabby and says "Relax, M.Meeca."

"Yea, this boy's name is Cho and he is a new forced victim in this story." Gabby said stepping up

Then M.Meeca looked back at the boy and said "Ohhhhhh! O.K!"

Then Cho yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'FORCED VICTIM'!"

"Yo dude, relax. Monkey Mist Robo agreed to it" Meeca said smiling

"SAY WHAT! MONKEY MIST ROBO!"

Then Monkey Mist Robo came in and said "Hey, go along with it, Cho."

"I AM NOT GOING ALONG WITH IT IF THIS BLACK HAIRED GIRL IS TYPING THIS CHAPTER!"

"Hey, my hair is dark, dark brown almost black! And since ya said that..." has evil look then looks at Gabby

Gabby sends the same evil look and they both yell "We're gonna force Cho ta sing!"

"SAY WHAT! M.M.R!" Cho said and glared at M.M.R

M.M.R looked inecent and said "Hey, Meeca's the writer I don't have power over her, C'ya, Good Luck, you need it" then left

Cho's jaw dropped. Then was forced on stage and he was forced to sing:

_So, are you breathing?  
So, are you breathing?  
Now, now.  
Are you breathing?  
So, are you breathing?  
Now._

Wake up are you alive  
Will you listen to me  
I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now  
Someone is gonna die  
When you listen to me  
Let the living die, let the living die, say

Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you  
You still breathing  
You're making me known  
Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you  
You still breathing

So, whats up  
I wonder why do you listen to me  
I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now  
Insane  
You're gonna die when you listen to me  
Let the living die, let the living die, say

Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you  
You still breathing  
You're making me known  
Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you  
You still breathing  
So

(...Can you imagine, how could...  
...No one will ever know...  
...Never loved you anyway...  
..So come on, do it, what you want...)

Save me god

I can hear the voice  
But I don't want to listen  
Strap me down and tell me I'll be alright  
I can feel the subliminal need to  
Be one with the voice and make everything go  
I can hear the voive  
But I don't want to listen  
Strap me down and tell me I'll be alright  
I can feel the subliminal need to  
Be one with the voice and make everything Alright

So, are you breathing?  
So, do you breathe now, now?  
So, are you breathing?  
So, do you breathe now?  


He stopped and glared at Meeca. He got of stage and Meeca&M.Meeca stepped up and smirked and said "Oh, and how does it feel ta be forced!"

Then Cho sent a death glare at them and tackled them and both girls screamed and ran for their dear lives. The others laughed and Gabby&Antauri ran after Cho and prided him off M.Meeca&Meeca and the two girls ran behind Gabby&Antauri.

The story ends with the others laughing and M.Meeca&Meeca hiding behind Gabby&Antauri...

* * *

End of Chapter 22!

Man, I've done 22 chappies! I'm good! Thanks to all the people that gaverequests and O.Cs!

Gabby: Oh, and the song Cho sang is called 'Voices' by Disturbed. Meeca how could you forget that?

Me: Ummmm...Short-term-memory-lose...

Gabby: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Oh, boy.

M.Meeca: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Lord, just take me now!

Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop and scratchs behind head)) Hehehehehe...Ummm...what was I suppose ta say next?

M.Meeca&Gabby: ((Falls with a twich))

Me: ((Question Mark)) What?

M.Meeca: Ya idiot!

Gabby: Uhhh...how 'bout I say it...

Me: Sure!

Gabby: **Please Review!**


	23. Get the Party Started!

Chapter 23: Get the Party Started!

Yo, this chapter has 6 people/monkeys singing!

Gabby: And you split up the song for 6 people/monkeys.

Me: Whaz ya point?

Gabby: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Uh...

M.Meeca: And the people/monkeys that sing are... ((Gets whack upside the head by Me)) Oww!

Me: Ya baka! Don't tell them!

M.Meeca: ((Mutters under breath)) Sinkin' cannon ball... ((Gets whacked again with a paper fan))

Me: ((Holding paper fan)) I heard that!

Gabby: You need to stop hurting M.Meeca like that.

Me: Wha'd ya talking 'bout! She hurts me first!

M.Meeca: Ya got that right! ((Chases Me))

Me: EKKK! ((Runs for life))

Gabby&Antauri: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) On with the story!

* * *

Meeca had a lil' idea that she thought the girls would like. She skated to Gabby who was talking to Kiyoshi and she said stopping "Yo Gabby, Kiyo! I've got a idea..." she whispers the idea and Gabby&Kiyo agreed and rounded up 3 more monkeys.

"M.Meeca, Nova, Flare!" Kiyoshi yelled and the 3 walked up to them confused

Nova asked "What's up?"

"We're gonna sing!" Gabby said and Meeca pushed M.Meeca on stage, Gabby pushed Flare, and Kiyo pushed Nova on stage and the the music started:

**(All:)**  
_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started_

**(Flare:)**  
_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

**(Kiyoshi:)**  
_I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

**(All:)**  
_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started_

**(Nova:)**  
_Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass_

**(M.Meeca:)**  
_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar  
_  
**(All:)**  
_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started_

**(Meeca:)**  
_Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat_

**(Gabby:)**  
_Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line_

**(All:)**  
_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now_

The music stopped and everbody cheered! And Nova, M.Meeca, and Flare chased (In order) Kiyoshi, Meeca, and Gabby! Why? 'Cause the 3 forced the other 3 ta sing!

* * *

End of Chapter 23!

Sorry that it's sooooooooooooooooooooooooo short! Don't flame me for it! That's Nozomi and Flares jobs!

Gabby: Don't ya have something else to say?

Me: Oh yea! Will yall pwease read my oneshot story called 'Friends Forever'! I need reviews for it!

Gabby&Me: Well, **Please Review!**


	24. RESPECT

Chapter 24: RESPECT

Alrighty, Blackrose, Besty, and Emily sing 'Respect'! Blackrose wants ta stop the war between them and M.Meeca.

M.Meeca: ((Thinks for a minute)) I agree with her.

Me: ((Stares at M.Meeca with disbelif))

M.Meeca: What?

Me: ((Shakes head)) Sorry, It's just that your being, dare I say it, MATURE!

M.Meeca: So.

Me: You never, and I mean never, ever mature!

M.Meeca: ((Glares))

Me: Oh, that reminds me! ((Digs into closet))

M.Meeca: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Uh...Meeca? ((Goes Wide-Eyed))

Me: ((Pulls out Rika's gaint hammer)) Banzi! ((Hits M.Meeca in the head with the hammer))

M.Meeca: ((Falls to the ground and mutters)) Ya idiot what was that for!

Me: ((Shrugs)) Blackrose asked me ta. Why? 'Cuz ya called the story I'm working on that was Blackrose's idea 'Antauri and Nova's Secret Past' was lame.

M.Meeca: Curse ya, Blackrose!

Me: Oh, don't listen to her! On with the story!

* * *

Now to start off this chapter bla..."Time To Sing!" Blackrose yells Hey! I was saying somethin'! "So?" Puff! Whatev!

"What's all this 'bout?" Meeca asked

"Besty, Emily, and me are going to sing next!" Blackrose said again

"Why?" Crystal asked

"'Cause we want to!"

"Why?" Otto asked

"Because!"

"Why?" Midnight asked

"Because we want to!"

"Why?" Flare asked

"Stop asking!"

"Why?" M.Meeca asked

"Because we want to, so stop asking before I kill you!"

Meeca smirked and mocked "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"Grrr! Meeca!"

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"((Anime Vein)) Grrrr!"

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"That's It! ((Chases Meeca))"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Get back here!"

"((Anime Sweatdrop)) Uh..." everybody said staring at them

"EEEEEKKKKK! FIRE RING!" Meeca cried and a fire ring trapped Blackrose

"Oh, 2 can play that game! Water!(Blackrose controls water, OK!)" Blackrose cried and put out the fire ring and kept on chasing Meeca

Meeca hid behind Gabby and had tears in her eyes, Gabby rolled her eyes, Besty and Emily held back Blackrose, and a cricket jumps on by...SAY WHAT! What's with the cricket! I'm losen it! Oh well...

"Blackrose, lets just sing!" Besty&Emily cried

Blackrose sighed and said "Fine" and they went up to the microphone and sang:

_(oo) What you want  
(oo) Baby, I got  
(oo) What you need  
(oo) Do you know I got it?  
(oo) All I'm askin'  
(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)_

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)  
All I'm askin' (oo)  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits  
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

Instrumental break

Ooo, your kisses (oo)  
Sweeter than honey (oo)  
And guess what? (oo)  
So is my money (oo)  
All I want you to do (oo) for me  
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re,re)  
Yeah baby (re, re, re,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)

R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB

Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
Whoa, babe (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)  
I get tired (just a little bit)  
Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)  
You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)  
And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)  
(re, re, re, re) 'spect  
When you come home (re, re, re,re)  
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)  
I got to have (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)

They finished singing and got off stage, Meeca stepped up to Blackrose, smirked, and mocked "Why?"

Blackrose got angry and chased Meeca...again...and the others Anime Sweatdropped...

* * *

End of Chapter 24!

There, Done! Phew, that was alot!

M.Meeca: Yea, right!

Me: ((Glares))

M.Meeca: ((Smirks))

Gabby: ((Looks at both and Anime sweatdrops)) Uh...

M.Meeca: ((Keeps smirking))

Me: ((Keeps glaring))

Gabby: ((Look at both then turns to readers/reviewers)) Well sorry if it was short and **PleaseReview!**


	25. BIG NEWS PLEASE READ!

**Chapter 25: BIG NEWS PLEASE READ!**

**Me: I have BIG NEWS! As you all now in my very last chapter I am going to finish the story with one story so just so yall now these are the pairings:**

**'We're All in This Together' Pairings:**

**M.Meeca/Antauri (Couple)**

**Nova/Sparx (Couple)**

**Star/Gibson (Couple)**

**Kiyoshi/Gabby (Friends)**

**Blackrose/Betsy/Emily (Friends)**

**Shia/Mandarin (Couple)**

**Flare/Tai (Couple)**

**Shinju/Rose/Meeca(Me!) (Friends)**

**Chiro/****Sha-Hua (Couple/Friends)**

**Midnight/Kage (Brothers)**

**Shadow/****Chaheero (Coulpe) **

**Sunset/Darkness (Sister/Brother)**

**Sakura/Rika (Sisters)**

**Kiiroi/Gina (Twin Sisters) **

**Sky/Haru (Friends) **

**Hikari/Minako (Friends) **

**Yuumei/Kaze (Friends) **

**Kuroi/Ember (Couple) **

**Crystal/Haya (Friends) **

**Chi (Dosei) /Neko (Yasashii) (Couple/Friends)**

**That's it!**

**Mandarin: ((Glares while blushing)) Meeca...**

**Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Uh oh. What did I do now?**

**Mandarin: ((Still blushing)) Y-You paired me with Shia and said we're a couple!**

**Me: ((Grins)) So? You 2 are a couple.**

**Mandarin: NO WE ARE NOT!**

**Shia: ((Walks in)) We're not? But you asked me out on a date...**

**Mandarin: ((Waves hands in the air and blushes-non-stop)) I-I didn't mean it! Really! I am going on a date with you and we are a couple!**

**Me: ((Smirks)) Well, well, well, a date, eh?**

**Mandarin: ((Blushes)) O-Oh shut it!**

**Me: ((Smirks, winks, and waves index finger)) Oooooooo, Mindies' temper is going up!**

**Mandarin: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: ((Waves index finger, again)) Mindie, Mindie, temper, temper!**

**Mandarin: GRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Flare: ((Stomps in)) Shut that thing you call a mouth and say what you want to say, already!**

**Me: What are you soooooooo cranky 'bout? ((Light bold lights up)) Oh, I get it! Your mad at me 'cause I couple-paired ya with Tai!**

**Flare: Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner! Give your self a cookie!**

**Me: Fine, Fine... I need more O.Cs for that chapter, but they are not going ta sing their going ta be the addience! So is alllllllllllllll of Shuggazoom! The 'Sister Trio', The Hyper Force, The Midnight Black Duo, and the others are going ta sing on a stage in front of alllllllllll Shuggazoom!**

**Everyone: SAY WHAT!**

**Gabby: Meeca...**

**Me: What! It's gonna be fun!**

**'Sister Trio'& 'Midnight Black Duo': FOR YOU!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Everyone: Grrrrrrr!**

**Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Uh...POP QUIZ!**

**Everyone: WHA!**

**Me: Well it's not really a pop-quiz, but it's a li'l quiz so I now more 'bout everyone out there!**

**Note: Off Topic!**

**1: Your Name? Or NickName.  
**

**2: Candy?**

**3: Fav. Character?**

**4: B.Day?**

**5: Age?**

**6: Hobby? Name at least 3**

**7: Kind of song?**

**8: Fav. songs? At least 3**

**9: Number of O.Cs?**

**10: Place you want to go? At least 3**

**Done! Sorry, I just wanted to do that! But please do my quiz! Oh, and this is for if ya want me to use your O.C:**

**1: Name, Nickname?**

**2: Personality?**

**3: Loves, Likes doing?**

**4: Love intrest?**

**5: Brothers/Sisters/Family?**

**6: Friends?**

**7: Fur?**

**8: Eyes?**

**9: Other stuff?**

**10: Enemies?**

**Done...again! Their! Phew, well I'll stop blabbering and let yall review!**

**Oh, and if want ta see my quiz just PM or E-mail or Reviewme and give me your e-mail address and I'll e-mail it to ya!**

**_Please Review!_**


	26. BDay!

Chapter 26: B.Day!

Booya! It's someones B.Day! No, I'ts not me. My B.Day is in December...It's...

All: Gabby's Birthday!

Gabby: That's right.

Me: This chapter is dedicated to Gabby's Birthday!

Gabby: But...um...Meeca...today isn't my birthday...

All: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Meeca...?

Me: I know! I just wanted to go ahead and make this chapter!

All: ((Anime Fall with a Twich))

Me: Note: Gabby's birthday is really May 13th!

All: Happy Birthday Gabby!

Gabby: ((Blushes)) Thanks you guys!

Me: And I picked a perfect song for ya!

Gabby: ((Whispers)) This can't be good...

Me: ((Glares)) What's that suppose ta mean!

Gabby: ((Jumps)) Uh...nothing!

Me: ((Smiles)) Good!

Kage: On with the chapter!

Gabby: It's not the happy birthday song is it?

Me: Uh...Of course not! ((Rips birthday song plans))

* * *

It was another boring day...or was it? 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABBY!" Meeca, M.Meeca, Kiyoshi, Kuroi, Blackrose, Betsy, Chi, & Emily yelled at the top of their lungs

Their scream was sooooooo loud that everyone else (except Gabby) jumped 12 ft. in the air, which made them hit the seiling!

Meeca, M.Meeca, Kiyo, Kuroi, & Chi started to do a funny yet creepy dance together and Blackrose, Betsy, & Emily were only normal ones out of the 8 that weren't dancing creeply. And the others anime sweatdropped and watched the 5 make fools of themselves. Gabby blushed a li'l, Chiro saw this and asked

"Why are you blushing?" then thought a minute "Wait a Shuggazoom minute! It's your Birthday!"

Gabby looked at him and simple said "That's right"

"I didn't know that...wait a minute..." he turned to Blackrose, Betsy, & Emily and asked "How did you 3 know?"

"Meeca told us" Betsy said

"...Oh..."

"Guy can you please stop dancing..." Gabby asked while the other 5 still dancing&Making fools of themselves

They kept dancing and said "No!"

"That's what I thought..."

Then Meeca started to Breakdance! And Gabby's eyes twiched, she anime sweatdropped, she reached out her hand,and said " M-Meeca..."

Meeca stopped spinning on the floor and asked "Yea?"

"Can you please stop breakdanceing.."

Meeca shrugged and said "O.K"

Gabby took a sigh of releaf and said "Thank the lor..."

Then Meeca started to do Free Style!

"MEECA!" Gabbyscreeched and everyone had to cover their ears to the screech of Gabby's voice

Meeca stopped and asked smoothly "Yea?"

_'How could she not be affected by Gabby's screech!' _everyone thought

Gabby rubbed her forhead and said "Just...stop dancing..."

Meeca shrugged and said "Alright" then Her, M.Meeca, Kuroi, Blackrose, Betsy, Emily, Kiyo, & Chi went on stage and Nova started the music and everyone was just plain confused and ya could see it very clearly on their faces. Then the 8 sang:

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun _

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...

The music stopped and everyone clapped and Meeca lifted her left hand and they stopped clapping and she nodded her head to Noav adn she started another song and they sand again:

_I saw him dancing there By the record machine I knew he must have Been about seventeen The beat was going strong Playing my favorite song I could tell It wouldn't be long Till he was with me Yeah, with me And I could tell It wouldn't be long Till he was with me Yeah, with me Singin' I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime In the jukebox Baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and Take the time And dance with me Ow He smiled, so I got up And asked for his name "But that don't matter," he said "'Cause it's all the same." I said, "Can I take you home Where we can play alone?" And next we Were moving on And he was with me Yeah, with me And we were moving on And singin' that Same old song Yeah, with me Singin' I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime In the jukebox Baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and So come on take the time And dance with me Ow I love rock 'n' roll yeah 'Cause it soothes My soul yeah I love rock 'n' roll Yeah, yeah, yeah I said, "Can I take you home Where we can be alone?" And next we Were moving on And he was with me Yeah, with me And we were movin on And singin' that Same old song Yeah, with me Singin' I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime In the jukebox Baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and Take the time and Dance with me I love rock 'n' roll (I love rock 'n' roll) So put another dime In the jukebox baby I love rock 'n' roll (Ooh) So come on Take the time And dance with me (Dance with me) I love rock 'n' roll (Rock 'n' roll) So put another dime In the jukebox baby (I said) I love rock 'n' roll (So dance with me) So come on Take the time and Dance with me (Dance with me ooh) I love rock 'n' roll (Rock 'n' roll) So put another dime In the jukebox baby (Oh, ooh) I love rock 'n' roll (Ooh) So come and Take the time and (Dance with me) Dance with me I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime In the jukebox baby I love rock 'n' roll (Oh) So come and Take the time and Dance with me_

They stopped singing and they all cheered and this time Meeca just bowed and the other 4 got of stage and Meeca smirked and another song played and she  
sang:

_They say it's your birthday It's my birthday too, yeah They say it's your birthday We're gonna have a good time I'm glad it's your birthday Happy birthday to you Ah Ah Ah Come on Come on Yes we're going to a party party Yes we're going to a party party Yes we're going to a party party I would like you to dance (Birthday) Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (Birthday) I would like you to dance (Birthday) Dance yeah Oh Come on I would like you to dance (Birthday) Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (Birthday) I would like you to dance (Birthday) Oh dance! Dance They say it's your birthday Well it's my birthday too, yeah They say it's your birthday We're gonna have a good time I'm glad it's your birthday Happy birthday to you_

Meeca stopped and everone cheered again and look at Meeca suspishly and Meeca Anime Sweatdropped and said "Relax that's the last song!" and everyone  
Stopped staring at her and Meeca grined ear to ear and ran out of the room and Gabby was wondering why.

Then Gabby was blind folded by Blackrose and Emily turned out the lights and Gabby was even more confused ontil everyone started to sing and she was  
pushed into a chair, 'proubly by Nova' Gabby thought and then Blackrose took of the blindfold and her eyes widened to what she saw! She saw a chocolate cake with white icying, pink flowers, yellow stars, a yellow moon, & on the top written in sky blue icying _'Happy Birthday, Gabby! Love, Meeca, Blackrose, & Nova!'_

Then after she read it she looked at Meeca, Blackrose, & Nova confused. Blackrose grinned and said "The reason it says that is 'cause Meeca, Nova, & I made the cake!" "Yea, Nova baked the cake, Blackrose decorated it, and I wrote the letters&put the white icying" Meeca said grinning also "Thanks You Guys!" Gabby said smiling

Then everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GABBY!"

Nova then said "Make a wish & blow out the candles!"

Gabby closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles.

Everyone cheered and the song 'Get the Party Started' started and Meeca yelled "Let's get this party started!"

Gabby watched as everyone started to dance except Meeca Free Styled & Broke Danced and she thought _'This is the best party ever, Meeca'_ then someone grabbed her hand and she turned and saw Meeca! She pulled her out of her seat and onto the dance floor and Meeca grinned ear to ear and Gabby rolled her  
eyes and got the idea and they both Broke Danced & they both did Free Style! _'This really is a great party'_

_

* * *

_End of Chapter 26! 

Booya! Done with that chappie!

M.Meeca: I'm really ashamed...

Me: For what?

M.Meeca: 'Cause ya & Gabby looked like fools when ya free style and break dance!

Gabby&Me: HEY!

Kage: I agree.

Gabby&Me: ((Turn to stone))

Midnight: I agree, also.

Gabby&Me: ((Curls up into a ball and starts crying and saying 'We're useless' & 'Kage, Midnigh, &M.Meeca are soooooooooo mean!'))

Kage: Oh boy.

Midnight&M.Meeca: ((Anime Sweatdrop))

Midnight,Kage,&M.Meeca: **Please Review!**


	27. France!

**Chapter 27: France!**

**Me: Whaz up my friends!**

**M.Meeca: Oh, great! She's bein' an idiot, agian! GABBY!**

**Me: ((Whacks M.Meeca upside the head)) Be Quiet! **

**M.Meeca: ((Rubs Head)) Ouch...**

**Otto: I have an idea!**

**All: ((Gasps)) OTTO HAS AN IDEA! LET'S CELEBRATE!**

**Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) O...K...((Turns to Otto)) Whaz your "Idea"?**

**Otto: You tell them why you made this chapter!**

**Me&All: ((Anime falls with a twich)) OTTO!**

**Otto: What?**

**Me: Actually that's a good idea...**

**All: THEIR BOTH LOOSING IT! RUN AWAY!**

**Me&Otto: ((Anime Sweatdrop))**

**Me: Anyway! This is 'bout the summer. I get out of school on 05/23/06 and the next day I rest and the next day I leave for france so...I won't be updating for and least a month or 2...**

**All Fanfic writers: WHAT!**

**Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Well...yea...I...am...And yes I'm part frence! But I don't know that much since I was born in America! This is how it is:**

**Sister; Chrys: Born in France  
Mother: Born in France  
Dad: Born in America (That I know of...)  
Me; Meeca: Born in America (I'm sure of it!)**

**Me: That's how it is! So I won't be updating for a while! But I will still take your reqests and reviews! And this is for all the reviewers:**

**_Netbug009: _Thanks for your comments and requests!  
M.Meeca: Thank you. Thank you.**

**_Dark Tailz: _Thanks for your ideas & requests!  
Nozomi: Oh yes, yes!**

**_Fariy Whisperings: _Thanks for letting me borrow Midnight and for your comments! Oh, and letting M.Meeca torture Midnight!  
M.Meeca: Oh, yea!**

**_Blackrose: _Thanks for giving me ideas, comments, & requests! Oh, and for letting me use you story&O.Cs!  
Shia: Oh, yes.**

**_Monkey Mist Robo: _Thanks for ideas and requests! (If I missed something tell me!)  
Dosei: Thank you very much!**

**_Monkeez Rule12: _Thanks for your request!  
Neko: Yes.**

**_Dean: _Thanks for your requests, even though I didn't use them!  
Kage: Yea, whatever...**

**_4Evermonkeyfan: _Thanks for your comments!  
Flare: Oh, yea!**

**_FireNoveLover: _Thanks for your commenting & letting me use Crystal!  
Tai: Yup!**

**_Monkeymaniac: _Thanks for your ideas and you afforing your O.C even though I didn't use it!  
Star: Thank you.**

**_Katokat: _Thanks for info on you and your O.C on my quiz!  
Gabby: Thanks!**

**Me: That's all and if I missed someone pwease tell me!**

**((In silence))**

**Me: Wait a min. Where is everybody? ((Turns around in her seat & jaw drops)) How ruude! Their sleeping when I'm givin' out thank yous! Hurt 'em if yall like! Oh, and let me watch. ((Grabs popcorn)) Waiting!**

**_Please Review!_**


	28. Ending song: We're all in this together!

Chapter 28: Ending Song: We're All In This Together!

Hi All! I know that your all disapointed that I'm stopping the story at chapter 28. But yall know I was planning ta stop the story at chapter 12, but yall all was so nice that yall let me borrow O.Cs and gave me requests! I luv ya all for that! I'm bringing all the O.Cs I've used and somemore I haven't used! I will be using the rest of my O.Cs and some of yalls as the addience! Not ta menchin all of Shuggazoom!

All: NOOOOOOOO!

Me: Yessssssssss!

All: ((All cries))

Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Sheesh. I would of enterduced the O.Cs&characters, but there's too many!

M.Meeca: She paired everybody up.

Me: Yup! And the lead singers are:

Antauri/M.Meeca

& Shia/Mandarin!

Antauri/M.Meeca/Shia&Mandarin: YEA!

Me: Glad yall like that! Now what do we say?

All: On with the story!

* * *

It was another day in Shuggazoom the suns shining, the sky is blue, the grass is green, and everybody was forced to sing...What a sec.!

"Oh, come on guys!" Meeca begged

"No!" everyone said flatly

Meeca huffed and got into begging posion and begged, again "PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"Come on!"

"N-O!"

"Puh-lease!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Meeca huffed then sighed. Then she had a li'l/evil idea that always works "Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to her ready to say 'No!' when they saw Meeca on the ground with big puppy dog eyes and doing the puppy dog pout and everyone turned to stone. They all huffed, sighed, and said with a hit of annoyins "Fine!"

Meeca grinned and hop in the air and planned! "Otto, make invitations! Chiro, mail 'em! Gibson, Antauri, we need decorations and a biiiiig stage in Shuggazoom square! M.Meeca, Gabby, Blackrose, Betsy, & Emily, yall are comin' with me to set up the micks. and pick a song!"

Everyone yelled "Right!" and everyone scrabbled into different directions!

----In Shuggazoom Square----

"What is Meeca planning?" Gibson said while putting some wires and some micks. on the stage Antauri&Gibson made

"I'm not sure, but knowing her she's up to no good!" Antauri said putting up some strimmers

"Wel now we are done. I will call her" he took out a whistle

"A whistle?" Antauri asked

"Yea, Meeca wanted me to call her with this..." then he blew into the whistle and no noise came out! "Wha?"

"Nothing happened..." Antauri said

Then Meeca came running; she was wearing a white sleevless top with the letters 'You may dis me, but I can kick your tailinto next week!' in blue letters, a red high school skirt, black shorts that showed a little bit under her skirt, black boots that went a little above her nees, she had a monkey tail poking out from under her skirt, she had monkey ears that shood out of her bangs on the side of her head, & she had her hair in a low braid held up with a green holder.

"Wait, how did you hear that, and why do you have monkey ears&tail?" Antauri asked

"Oh..." Meeca said and her monkey ears&tail disapeared and she said "My monkey ears can hear the whistle..."

"I...See..."

"So, everything done!"

"Yes"

"Alright!"

Then the guests came: Cho, Matthew, Jose, Sunset(Blackrose's O.C), Katryna, Victoria, Demo, Amy, Trever, Nikki, Antauri's Mom, Nova's Mom&Dad, Denki, Densetsu, Kujou, Yume, Kai, Ember(Blackrose's O.C), Jin-May, Kina, Aqua, & All of Shuggazoom!

"Hello, everybody! You ready for some music!" Meeca yelled in the mic. the crowd cheered

Meeca put her heand behind her ear "What was that?" the crowd cheered louder

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" the crowd cheered to the top of their lungs "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

Gabby came up and snatched the mic. away from her and Meeca started sulking and Gabby said "Alrighty then! This are the singer groups and couples!"

"M.Meeca/Antauri couple!" M.Meeca and Antauri stepped on stage and the crowd cheered

"Nova/Sparx couple!" Nova and Sparx stepped on stage and the crowd cheered

"Star/Gibson couple!" Star and Gibson came up blushing and the crowd cheered, except Aqua she just glared at Star

"Kiyoshi/Me friends!" Kiyoshi came up and stood beside Gabby, the crowd cheered...(Me: to make this simple they cheer for every group!)

"Blackrose/Betsy/Emily friends!" Blackrose, Betsy, and Emily came up, CC (Crowd Cheered)

"Oooooooo, Shia/Mandarin couple!" Shia and Mandarin came up with Mandarin blushing non-stop, Crowd cheered and whistled

"Flare/Tai...COUPLE!" Flare and Tai came up with them both holdig hands! CC

"Shinju/Rose/Meeca friends!" Shinju and Rose went up and stood by Meeca, CC

"Chiro/Sha-Hau couple/friends!" the 2 stepped up, CC and Jin-May glared at Sha-Hau

"Midnight/Kage...wait a sec...their...BROTHERS!" Midnight and Kage stepped up and the crowd gasped

"Shadow/Chaheero couple!" the 2 came up, CC

"Sunset/Darkness Sister/Brother!" the 2 came up, CC

"Sakura/Rika Sisters!" the 2 came up, CC

"Kiiroi/Gina Twin Sisters!" the 2 came up, CC

"Sky/Haru Friends!" the 2 came up, CC

"Hikari/Minako Friends!" the 2 came up, CC

"Yuumei/Kaze Friends!" the 2 came up, CC

"Kuroi/Ember Couple!" the 2 came up, CC

"Crystal/Haya Friends!" the 2 came up, CC

"Chi (Dosei) /Neko (Yasashii) Couple/Friends!" the 2 came up, CC

"Now that that's done! Let's start the songs..."

"WAIT!" a voice yelled then a aqua furred monkey with sea green eyes came up, she had a golden heart shaped necklace with a little blue sapphire on it around her neck, & she wore a short ocean blue dress!

"A-Aqua?" Gibson said

She looked at him angrly "Yea, it's me, Gibs!" then she looked at Star and glared she cried "YOU STAY AWAY FROM GIBBY BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

Star looked surprised "Your b-boyfriend?"

"YES MY BOYFRIEND!"

Star turned to Gibson "Is this true Gibson?"

Gibson said nervously "Well...I...Uh...You see...I..."

"WELL!"

"I...well..."

"Yes" another voice said

Star and Gibson turned and saw Antauri&Nova standing next to each other it seemed Nova had said it "Yes, Gibson id Aqua's boyfriend" Nova said again

"But..." Star started

Aqua's face softened and she sighed "Hey Star."

"Yes?"

Aqua took a deep breath "If anything happens to me...you can have Gibby..."

Star smiled "Really!"

"Only if you don't try to get rid of me to get to, Gibby!"

"Alright...Deal!"

They shook hands and the crowd cheered

"Hey, maybe we can sing a song together just the 3 of use!" Nova said looking a Gibson, Antauri, & Aqua "You know for old times sake!"

The 3 looked at each other and said "YEA!"

The 4 went up to the mic. and the music started:

"This songs called 'Stick to the Status Quo'!" Nova anounced (Note: In the movie it talks about Troy? Well in this version it talks about Mandarin! And insted out wildcats it's Robot Monkeys!)

**Gibson:**  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

**All:  
**Everybody gather 'round

**Gibson:**  
Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

**Antauri:**  
What?

**Gibson:  
**I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

**All:  
**Not another sound

**Gibson:  
**Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee

**All:  
**No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

**Aqua:**  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share

**All:  
**Open up, dig way down deep

**Aqua:**  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

**Gibson:  
**Is that even legal?

**All:  
**Not another peep

**Aqua:**  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

**All:  
**No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

**Antauri:  
**Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

**All:  
**Speak your mind and you'll be heard

**Antauri:  
**Alright, ifMandarin wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!

**Gibson:  
**Awesome! What is it?

**Gibson:  
**A saw!

**Antauri:  
**No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

**All:**  
Not another word

**Gibson:**  
Do you have to wear a costume?

**Antauri:  
**Coat and tie

**All:**

No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow onfe simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

**All:  
**No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep tings as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

**Nova:  
**This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really

**Antauri:**  
Something's not right

**Nova:  
**Really wrong

**Nova&Antauri:  
**And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

**Antauri:**  
Gotta play

**All:**  
Stick with what you know

**Nova&Antauri:  
**We can do it

**Aqua:**  
Hip hop hooray

**All:  
**She has got to go

**Nova&Antauri:  
**We can do it

**Gibson:**  
Creme Brule

**All:**  
Keep your voice down low

**All:  
**Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

**Nova:  
**Everybody quiet

**Aqua:  
**Why is everybody staring at you?

**Nova:**  
Not me, you.

**Aqua:  
**Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

**All:**  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

The crowd cheered, whistled, and yelled.

"Alright! Know it is time for the ending song for the story! Qu music!" (Note: It looks like it does in the movie)

**All:**  
Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

**Antauri:**  
Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

**M.Meeca:**  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong  
**  
((Antauri&M.Meeca fall into each others arms))**

**All:**  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

**Mandarin:  
**We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

**Shia:  
**We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all

**All:**  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Robot Monkeyseverywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

**((All starts freestyle; every group))**

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Robot Monkeys everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

Everyone cheered and the groups bowed.

"Well I hope you all injoyed the story! And good night!" Gabby took a bow

* * *

End of Chapter 28 and the story!

Thank you all for reviewing a reading and supporting this story and my writing/typing! ((Bows)) Hope ta see yall in my other stories!

Aqua: And as for me being Gibson's boyfriend, Meeca will make a story about that! Right Meeca?

Me: Yup!

Aqua&Me: **Please Review!**


End file.
